


Tropes (And Other Cliches)

by secondalto



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, F/M, Humor, Tropes, but not really, darcy is a fangirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Darcy get stuck on an alien ship. Darcy might get a little paranoid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tropes (And Other Cliches)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spockside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockside/gifts).



> I saw some of the prompts for this and knew I had to write this. Pinch-hit for Avengersfest.

In the grand scheme of things, Clint should have known that anything involving Tony Stark was a bad idea.

Sure, joining the Avengers was good, because now he had a whole team of super powered people to back him and Nat up. Don’t get him wrong, he loved SHIELD, but being a sniper (and one who used Paleolithic weaponry) wasn’t really all it was cracked up to be. He was thankful to Phil (who he missed like a limb) for taking him away from the military, who didn’t know exactly what to do with him, and making him the man he was today.

Clint had turned down Tony’s offer to live in the Tower. Having all the Avengers in one place? Not a great idea and Clint enjoyed his privacy. His apartment building was run down, sure, but it was close to a pizza place and his neighbors didn’t care that he was gone for months at a time or that he had odd hours. So when he had to go to the Tower to collect various files and papers, Clint was guarded.

Tony and Bruce and Foster, all in one place, practicing science? A recipe for disaster. The one redeeming factor was Foster’s assistant, Lewis. Clint steered his thoughts away from Darcy as JARVIS opened the elevator onto the floor with the labs. There was a muted excitement humming amongst the junior lab rats and Clint was curious.

“What going on?” he asked as he stepped into Tony’s lab.

“Jane thinks she may have finally got it,” Darcy answered him with a wide smile. “We’re checking the numbers again, but we may have Thor back in a few minutes.”

“That’s good,” Clint replied, leaning against the doorframe. “Mind if I watch?”

Darcy handed Foster some papers and then sidled up next to him. “Nope, this should be good.”

Tony, Bruce and Foster all crowded around a keyboard, seeming to argue over who got to press a button. Finally Tony’s hand shot out and pressed something. There was a great flash of light, Darcy pressed close against him as Clint shut his eyes and the next thing he knew all the sounds of the lab were gone.

“Oh fuck,” Darcy whispered.

That couldn’t be good. Clint opened his eyes. They weren’t in the Tower anymore. And if the blackness outside what he thought was a window was any indication, they were in space. A door across the room opened and several… aliens, he thought, appeared. They chittered and pointed. Clint got between them and Darcy, ready to fight. A grey-green one came forward, pressing a small patch of white on his neck.

“What… doing… portal? We… you… experiment,” it said. The rest was gobbeldy-gook. Clint guessed that the patch must be a communicator or translator and it wasn’t working. The grey-green alien gave what Clint interpreted as a frown. Then it pointed at them, then the couch and chairs and nodded before herding the rest of the aliens out and closing the door behind them with a click of a lock.

Clint turned to Darcy. “You okay over there?”

“Oh sure,” she said, her face pale. “Just peachy. I’m sitting in a room of a spaceship and the aliens are talking about experiments. I’m just fine. Just another day in the life of the low-paying intern.”

“It will be fine,” Clint started to say. He sat down on one of the chairs. It was pretty comfortable actually. Darcy decided to pace.

“Oh God,” she moaned after a minute.

“What?”

“They’re gonna make us have sex,” she groaned. “It’s like… oh god… I knew I should have been reading better fan fiction.”

Clint stared at her open mouthed. “One part of me is scared to ask, another is a little intrigued.”

“It’s a pretty standard trope with shows that are in space or deal with aliens or other not-so-human creatures,” Darcy said, somewhat calmly as she stopped pacing for the moment. “But I never thought I’d actually be living it.”

“Darce,” he began. He’d had a thing for her since New Mexico, but he’d kept their relationship confined to friendly banter and light flirting.

She ignored him, pacing the floor anew. “They are going to make us do it. I am going to have to get naked. OH GOD. I didn’t even wear any pretty underwear,” she whined. He started to interject but she kept on going. “And then you’re going to have to get naked.” She flung an arm out in his direction. “And I am _so_ not ready for that cause dude, your arms? I have had dreams about those arms.”

She had? Darcy was still babbling, like Clint wasn’t even there. “And we’re going to have to… oh god did they read my mind? They read my mind. They know I like you. They know I more than like you. All I wanted was six easy science credits and now aliens are going to make me have sex with you.” She stopped pacing again and put her hands in her head.

Clint just stared at her, processing everything she’d just said. Then Darcy’s head popped up, her eyes wide and bright.

“Kiss me,” she blurted.

“What?” Clint asked.

“Kiss me,” she made a motion with her hand as if trying to grab him towards her. “I want to kiss you before they make me get naked and turn all my dreams to nightmares. I want…”

She couldn’t say what she wanted anymore because Clint stood up, took the two steps towards her and pulled her to him. She gasped as he cupped her face with one hand, the other burying in her hair as he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her. Darcy was sweet and hot and wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Clint never wanted to stop kissing Darcy.

The aliens, on the other hand, had a different idea. There was a noise at the door and Clint reluctantly pulled away from a very dazed Darcy. The aliens must have fixed their translator because the grey-green one in front spoke in a lightly accented voice.

“You will be returned to your world. We are sorry for any inconvenience we may have caused. One of our experiments went wrong. We also did not know that you were acquainted with Asgard. Please give King Odin and Prince Thor our deepest apologies.”

“Uh, sure, okay, cool,” Darcy managed to say. The aliens stepped out of the way, gesturing for them to follow. Darcy untangled herself from Clint and he felt sad about letting her go. But she grabbed his hand and tugged him along.

She never let go as they were transported back to the labs, which were in chaos. They were separated by swarming scientists and SHIELD agents all demanding what to know what had happened and expecting a debriefing. Clint tried to find Darcy in the crowd, but gave up when he was asked to follow someone for an after incident report.

*~*~*~*~*

Clint found her the next day, frowning over a cup of coffee at her favorite shop. He knew it was her favorite because she always talked about it. He just sat down next to her and waited.

“How’d you find me?” she finally asked.

“You’re always talking about this place,” he said. “Wasn’t hard. You okay?”

“Sure, just… we’re gonna have to talk about what happened, aren’t we?” He glanced over and saw that her cheeks were pink with embarrassment.

“Yeah. I think we are,” he said. “Wanna go to dinner tomorrow? I know this great little bistro that makes the best cannoli.”

Darcy gaped at him. “You’re asking me out?”

“I thought that was obvious.”

“Why?”

He grinned. “You like me. In fact, if I remember correctly, you more than like me. And as it happens I might more than like you too.” He took her hand in his. “And you’re a hell of a kisser.”

Darcy answered by grabbing the lapels of his jacket and pulling him in for a kiss.


End file.
